Writing Pad
by ireneotaku
Summary: Namine was just a young writter who was pulishing Fan fiction to vent, but sometimes it hurts.


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.

A/N This is about what happens when your male friends make fun of you for reading, or writing shonen-ai/yaoi. It really hurts so I needed to vent so this is what this fic is. This is in the view of Namine. First Person

I looked around to see the faces, of my friends. They were all there Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Roxas we were all talking arguing with our teacher Mr. Auron. After we left we went to the foreign language room, and they were arguing with Selphie Riku was picking another fight with her.

"That's so sexist Riku."

He looked at her and Roxas and I who had been a yard or so away from the two desks moved closer to see what the ruckus was for. They were fighting about something probably something stupid.

"It's not I'm just not letting you be mean to me."

Riku countered quickly before Selphie responded.

"At least I don't like it."

Now I was more curious what they talking about. I started to pay more attention.

"There's no way that I like stuff like pineapple, and that other stuff."

Pineapple… they couldn't they wouldn't talk about that. I wrote fan fiction in my spare time something to channel out my feelings, and my friend Aerith liked a certain male and male pairing so I wrote a story for her. One day Sora read it, and they haven't let me live it down since then even though I told him not to read it. So they brought that up again. Every time they brought it up it hurt me so much. I knew I shouldn't take it to heart, but when people are so mean to my writing which I didn't make them read in this first place after so long it hurts.

"Are you guys talking about my story again?"

I looked at both of them and they said yes, and reminded me how disturbing it was. Riku hasn't even read the thing and he talks like he has, and that it's the worst thing ever.

"I'm leaving."

I stormed out of the room after grabbing my tan bag with my school things. The irony is that last night I had talked to Roxas about how much it hurt when they were mean to me about things that they didn't know a thing about.

"See Roxas they always do this to me. I told you that they were unfair."

He then turned towards Riku, Selphie, and Sora.

"Riku stop being so mean to Namine."

He followed me out of the room after a minute before we went over to my locker. I was so overwhelmed with less happy emotions. Somewhere near scorn, anger, and sadness. After a minute or so of brooding Roxas and I talked about a pep rally that went on earlier, and how Kairi and I danced for our clubs. When the school bell rang we both went our separate ways, I was passing the foreign language room when Riku came out. We had to go the same way so when we got to his locker he asked me.

"Namine, what's the homework?"

After hearing that I kept walking he hurts my heart with a dagger and brushes it off so casually it hurts. I hate it when I trust someone I see every day to read one of my stories, and they make mean remarks because of the pairing it is. I know that guys don't usually like pairings that are guy and guy I understand that. Yet, when you tell me my story is things like disturbing, or that it's weird, or that it is mentally scarring, or something like that because of the kind of pairing I have. It makes me feel so bad for the one time I do something to make my friend happy the ones I see more often start to almost close me off.

Walking to the home I stay in I almost want to cry. Most of my friends know that I'm sensitive, and that they shouldn't be to blunt when I do something that goes past my limits in one day (like dancing in front of a lot of people). So when, they then know that I get hurt easily and that my boundaries for something are torn down that's of course when they try to hurt me.

Going to my room breaking down, but never crying. I feel an anger that can't let out building inside of me threatening to break me, sometimes I just wish that it would, but it never does. A feeling of regretful anger that wells and stores in me all the time, but never breaks the surface. Quietly I walk the energy needing to be expelled in some way. I go to a writing pad but nothing comes out. Soon after loneliness comes more to the surface than it usually is. I will wait surely for someone to come find me, for I know that if I broke out of all these enduring emotions then I would cease to be until then I will wait anxious but patient for this to be gone.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews on it; I should also say it's kind of rushed so sorry for lack of quality. If you like this kind of story I might add on to it or do another if you ask.


End file.
